


Birthday Buzz

by Lovespie (Snarryeyes)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pinto de Mayo 2018, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Lovespie
Summary: Zach's birthday celebrations take an interesting turn.





	Birthday Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this last year for Zach's 40th birthday, but didn't get beyond a few hundred words. So I decided to try to finish it for this year's Pinto de Mayo. I'm a bit late, I know, but we're officially extending the celebrations, okay? ;D
> 
> P.S. This was also partly inspired by a kink meme prompt I saw ages ago on LJ. I'll try to find it so I can link the fic.
> 
> P.P.S. Huge thanks to Ato-the-bean for her beta skills! I probably would have put off posting forever without her help and reassurance.

Zach can’t suppress the delighted smile that springs to his face as soon as he opens the door.

“Chris! I didn’t think you’d be able to make it.”

“Dude, it’s your fortieth,” Chris says, shedding his jacket as he enters the apartment. “Like I’m gonna miss it.” Tossing the garment aside, he grabs Zach in a one-armed hug. “Happy birthday, old man.”

It takes a moment for Zach to register the ‘old’ part, too caught up in Chris’ warmth and familiar scent. He scoffs. “You’re not that far behind me, Pine.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Chris pulls back with a grin and produces a wrapped package from the bag he’s carrying. “Here.” When Zach just looks at it curiously, he adds, “You’re supposed to open it.”

Shooting Chris a playful glare, Zach proceeds to tear the paper off and opens the box within. He lets out a low whistle at the stylish and clearly very expensive kicks. Chris being Chris, he knew exactly what kind of footwear Zach would love. “Wow, these are amazing…”

“I thought you’d like them.” Chris sounds pleased with himself. “Plus it’ll stop you from stealing mine.”

Zach looks up at that, unable to resist arguing the point even though Chris is clearly baiting him. “I didn’t steal them, you left them at my place—there’s a distinct difference, Christopher—but thank you. You really didn’t have to get me anything this extravagant.”

“Oh that’s not even your main gift.”

“It’s not?”

“Nope.” Chris opens the door to the cloakroom, checks inside, and then tugs Zach towards it. “Come in here a sec.”

Zach hesitates. “I have guests.”

“I know that,” Chris says, tugging again. Zach still resists.

“So we don’t have time for… this.”

Chris’ eyebrows fly up and he lets out a snort. “Jesus, presumptuous much? I just want to give you this gift in private. Okay?”

This statement triggers a multitude of scenarios to form in Zach’s mind, from the sublime to the ridiculous. He quickly dismisses a marriage proposal or anything quite so dramatic, but now his curiosity is definitely piqued. Throwing one last glance towards the party, he relents. “Okay, just for a minute.”

Chris grins and yanks him inside, closing the door behind them. He then pulls another smaller gift from his pocket and holds it out with an expression that can only be described as mischievous. 

Accepting the gift, Zach makes short work of unwrapping it. He stares blankly at the object in his hand. Of all the things he’d envisioned, this was not one of them. “A remote,” he says, looking up. “You shouldn’t have?”

“Press it, wiseass.”

Zach dutifully does as he’s told, wondering if something’s going to burst through the door, but nothing happens. “Uh, yeah… and?”

Holding eye contact, Chris grabs Zach’s free hand and guides it around to rest on his ass. Zach remains none the wiser until Chris presses a little more forcefully, allowing him to feel the vibration under his fingers.

“Oh my god. Is that…? _Seriously?_ ”

Chris smiles slowly, his eyes gleaming with wicked intent. “I thought it might add a little something to the party.”

“Oh, it adds something all right.” Zach leans closer, fully intending to kiss the smirk from his lips, but Chris’ hand intercepts his questing mouth.

“Later. You have guests, remember?”

Zach’s not nearly as concerned about his guests as he was a few minutes ago, but the sensible part of his brain knows that Chris is right even if lust is doing its best to cloud his judgment. Reluctantly he steps back and takes Chris’ hand instead. “Fine, but you know I’m going to make use of this thing in the meantime.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it.”

 

Needless to say, Zach is more than a little distracted over the course of the next few hours. His fingers can’t seem to stop running across the small remote hidden in his pocket and his gaze constantly drifts to wherever Chris is standing. Occasionally, when he has a good view of Chris’ face, he gives into temptation and presses the small button. He enjoys watching the minute changes in Chris’ expression; the tiny jolt of surprise, followed by the twist of pleasure. No one else would be able to detect a thing—Chris is a skilled actor after all—but, watching carefully as he is, Zach is able to catch and interpret every nuance, and there’s a thrill in knowing that he is the one in control. He’s also pleased to note that, more than once, Chris is forced to surreptitiously cover his crotch with whatever’s available, be it a napkin, a glass, or a helpfully placed piece of furniture, no doubt to hide the semi he’s sporting. Yes, this little remote is undoubtedly the best gift of the day.

“What’s with you?”

Zach’s gaze snaps back to Joe’s face. “Huh?”

“You haven’t stopped staring at Chris all evening. Pining again, are we?”

Zach groans at the obvious double entendre. “I’m happy he’s here, okay?” It’s true enough. Even though he can vividly remember the last time they saw each other, and inevitably fell into bed, it feels like forever ago. Zach hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed Chris until he’d set eyes on him again and felt a weight ease from his chest – something he hadn’t even been aware of until that moment. It’s a strange realization, especially as recently he’s been thinking more and more about moving back to L.A. Work has been the primary consideration for the change, but the thought of once again living in the same city as Chris makes the final choice easy.

“Uh huh.” Joe leans back against the counter with a grin and mouths _pining_.

Mercifully the cake comes out at that moment, diverting Joe’s attention. He engages in a spirited rendition of Happy Birthday instead. 

Zach doesn’t even mind the prominent ‘40’ on the cake, created with frosting; he’s just thankful to have everyone he loves there to share the milestone with him. Blowing out the candles, his gaze meets Chris’ and a spark flies between them; a spark and a promise. He presses the remote button again for good measure, Chris’ small gasp swallowed by applause as the last candle is extinguished.

 

An hour later and Zach is ready for the party to be over, and more than ready for the after-party with Chris to begin. He has to wait, though, and as with all kinds of waiting, time seems to slow to a torturous pace. Finally he closes the door behind the last guest, Joe having helpfully ushered them out with a less than subtle wink in Zach’s direction and an approving clap on the back, and they’re left alone.

Instantly turning to look for Chris, Zach sees him leaning casually in the doorway to the bedroom. His feet are now bare and his shirt untucked, the top few buttons undone to reveal a tantalizing glimpse of smooth chest. 

“So,” Chris says, cocking his head slightly to one side with a provocative smile. “Ready to unwrap your final gift?”

_Fuck._

Crossing the room in four strides, Zach presses Chris back against the doorframe to kiss him hard. Chris gives as good as he gets, grabbing a handful of Zach’s shirt to yank him even closer—close enough for Zach to feel the length of Chris’ hardness through his pants.

“Jesus, you drive me crazy,” Zach murmurs, nipping Chris’ lower lip. He tastes of birthday cake and champagne.

Chris lets out a snort. “Says the one with the remote button he can’t stop pressing. You almost made me blow my load like a teenager mid-party.”

Just the mention of it has Zach’s hand sliding back into his pocket, a wicked grin curling his lips. “You mean like this?”

The effect up close and unhindered is a joy to behold. The blue of Chris’ eyes seems to spark and then darken as his pupils dilate, and a sinfully husky sound falls freely from his slack mouth that goes straight to Zach’s cock. Groaning, he smothers any further sounds with another deep kiss. Chris latches on like a man starved, thrusting his pelvis forward to gain much-needed friction, and Zach decides that this isn’t going to be a long drawn-out affair. They can do slow and sensual later; right now both of them are far too worked up to do anything but fuck right there and then.

He tears Chris’ shirt open, latching onto a nipple as his hands move down to his pants, unable to resist slipping his hand inside to feel the scorching heat straining against his palm.

“Please…”

The word is labored, Chris’ control rapidly buckling, so Zach pulls back in order to spin him around. Chris takes it upon himself to quickly shove his pants and underwear down and off, his body shaking with need as his hands clench tightly around the doorframe, so Zach quickly takes care of his own. He allows himself a brief moment to admire the glorious view, the taut muscles already covered in a fine sheen of sweat and the oh so enticing sight of the butt plug that he’s been having so much fun with peeking out at him. Zach runs a finger over the tip, enjoying the spasm it causes. And Jesus, he needs to be buried balls deep in that ass right the fuck now. In one fluid movement, he slides the butt plug out and pushes home with little to no resistance. 

“God yes,” Chris groans, back arching as he pushes back eagerly. “Fuck.”

Now Zach’s surrounded by that clenching heat, an animalistic need takes over, setting a relentlessly frenzied rhythm of push and pull, stoking the flames hotter and hotter. It’s messy and clumsy and the pieces of clothing still attached are flapping about them, but this is hands down the best gift yet. And although Zach can feel himself spiraling, can sense the same from Chris, _knows_ that it’s going to be over within seconds, he also knows that this isn’t the last of it. So he allows it. Allows himself to surrender completely to the beckoning pleasure, sending Chris tumbling over the edge simultaneously with a stuttering gasp.

“Fuck,” Chris says again a few moments later, his voice now soft and breathless, as Zach slips free. His face is turned sideways, cheek pressed flat against the doorway, eyes glazed with satisfaction. “That was even better than I imagined.”

“You were imagining it?”

“It was the only way I could get through the party without jerking off.”

Zach snorts, leaning in to mouth the nape of Chris’ neck. “And what happens next?”

Chris turns in his arms to kiss him, slowly this time, the hint of a smile on his lips. “It’s your birthday; whatever you want.”

 _This. Always._ Zach thinks. Out loud, he simply says, “You.”

Smile widening, Chris takes Zach’s hand and pulls him into the bedroom.


End file.
